This disclosure relates generally to a Stem Extension for Artificial Flowers. Examples of similar disclosures can be found at U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,292,997, 4,295,664, 5,497,577, 5,683,762, 6,029,937, 6,263,614, 6,830,733, US 20050255005, U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,053, US 20050025568, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,908,112, 2,406,777, and US 2006/0172433. However, none of the known inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved Stem Extension for Artificial Flowers would be advantageous.
The present invention is a stem extender that can be used with artificial flowers to quickly extend the length of the stem of the artificial flowers. The stem of the artificial flowers is inserted into an opening on the stem extender to lengthen the stem, and a second stem extender can be added to the first one to further lengthen the stem of an artificial flower if desired.